


Happy Anniversary

by YoukaiAngel



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Graphic, Hardcore, NSFW, SMUTTY SMUT, Zeus x Female Reader, explicit - Freeform, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiAngel/pseuds/YoukaiAngel
Summary: It’s your first anniversary with Zeus, so what better way to spoil him than with some sexy lingerie?Throw on some sexy lingerie and get out your biggest toy, you’re in for a hell of a ride ;)Smut fic request from tumblr.
Relationships: Zeus Brundle/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Happy Anniversary

Your fingers smooth over the lace trim on the underwire of the new red bra, examining yourself in the full length mirror in his dorm room. You tug at the waistband of the garter belt, a little tight, a little uncomfortable, but it kinda looks sexy. The deep red of the new matching lingerie set offsets your skin beautifully. The push up bra exaggerates your cleavage, the garter belt cinches your waist and the thong reveals your round ass cheeks, looking more plump than usual over the thigh-high stockings. 

It’s a present for Zeus. Your first year anniversary present. It’s funny to think that only twelve months ago you were just a pair of flirty, giggling, horny school kids. Not much has necessarily changed, but it’s impossible not to appreciate the obstacles you’ve overcome to get through a whole year with him. Twelve months ago, sitting across the table from Zeus in the Night Café, giggling at his jokes and watching him smile and tease you with an unabashed affection, wondering if it meant what you sorely hoped it meant. His sweet offer to walk you back to your dorm, insisting it was late, too late for a lady to be out alone at night, and the way he talked and talked all the way back to the dorms. Standing, talking, lingering with him just a few moments longer, enjoying his charming smile and exhilarating presence. Your heart stopped a moment when he called you ‘my girl’, and the conversation just flowed from there. 

‘I’m not your girl, Zeus.’

‘Oh, well, you could be. If you wanted, that is.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I mean, do you like me?’

‘Huh? What are you talking about?!’

‘Cause if you did, maybe you could be my girlfriend?’

‘Girlfriend?!’

That night ended with a soft kiss before you had scarpered into your dorm to try to control your hyperventilating. Despite the sheer panic, it had still been a wonderful night. The first of many as Zeus’ girlfriend. 

You turn in front of the mirror, checking yourself from all angles again, convincing yourself it looks good. Zeus loves it when you wear red. You specifically wear red for special occasions, tonight being a very special occasion. It might even be as magical as the first time you wore that sexy red dress for him. That night when he had so carefully peeled the tight dress from your body and dropped it to the floor in awe of you. You knew that night just how much he had tried to restrain himself, how long he had wanted to ravage you, but after some whispered reassurance that he couldn’t hurt you, couldn’t break you, that you wanted him too, he let loose. Fingers entwined with sticky palms pressed together, his mouth, his lips, his kiss on every inch of your skin, his body bearing above you, wrapped around you, pushing inside you. That night had ended with you both dripping with sweat, the room reeking of bodily fluids and the stale smell of  _fucking_ in the air. It was all worth it, for one of the best nights of your life. 

Sex with Zeus is nothing short of amazing. He has energy for days, strength and stamina to take you any way you want, and after some gentle coaxing, was learning all the ways he could to pleasure you. It had been difficult to ask him to give it a shot, knowing full well that patience in bed was not his strongest virtue, but not so long ago you had summoned up the courage to ask if he wanted to try  _body worship._ He didn’t even understand at first, but once you explained it to him he got it. The idea of exploring each other’s bodies, not just going straight for the usual bits, to find other ways to pleasure each other. He didn’t even let you finish before he wanted a turn, too impatient to lay still while you explored him. But he did it so well. He explored every part of your body, from the ends of your hair to the tips of your toes. He touched everywhere, kissed everything, and described in embarrassing detail every bit of you that he loved. From your sparkling eyes, thick eyelashes, gentle lips, and sweet-scented hair, to the curve of your neck, the swell of your breasts, the strength of your arms and elegance of your hands. He worked his way down your body all the way to your toes, admiring every detail, then flipped you over and worked his way back up, until he got caught at your ass. You discovered that night just how much Zeus loved your ass, loved the feel of it in his palms, loved the sight of it jiggling for him, loved to bury his face between your cheeks to run his tongue deeper between your legs. It was all over for him, once he was allowed to worship your sweet booty, and he was unable to contain himself, mounting your thighs and slipping his thick, hard cock between your legs. The memories of his body leaning over your back, his breath heavy in your ear and lips latching on to your neck as he slammed his hips against your ass, driving his cock deep inside your wet lips, still makes your body tingle and your back arch in pleasure. 

If you’re lucky, you’ll get a pounding like that one again tonight. 

You adjust the waistband of the garter belt one more time. It’s still a little tight, digging in to your flesh, but hopefully Zeus won’t notice, or mind. Hopefully, he’ll be too preoccupied with other things. 

It’s now or never. 

You step out of his bedroom, to the common area of his and Hiro’s dorm room. Zeus is on the couch, a pile of student’s papers around him, legs folded underneath him, studiously marking the exams. Is that a twinge of guilt, for disturbing him while he’s actually working for once? Hopefully he’ll at least appreciate the interruption. 

Hiro is no where to be found, probably in the prefect’s office, at your request for some privacy on this special night.

Toes clad in silky stockings, you glide across the floor, sneaking up behind him. He doesn’t even notice you, until you place your hands on either side of his head, your fingers covering his eyes. You lean forward to whisper your taunt in his ear, ‘guess who?’

From your vantage point over his shoulder, you can see his lips curl up into a wicked smile. ‘Well, it doesn’t sound like Hiro,’ he teases back. 

His flirty jest brings a smile to your lips. ‘Close your eyes,’ you whisper to him, before removing your hands. He obeys, keeping his eyes closed while you circle around the couch to stand in front of him. He looks so adorable, sitting patiently, waiting excitedly, smug grin still in place on his lips. You can’t help but want to lean forward and claim those lips, so with hands sliding up his thighs to support you as you lean over him, you press your lips gently against his. 

He responds immeadiately, pressing his kiss forward against you. His lips are wanting, needing, clinging to yours, holding you, capturing you. Your lips part slightly, and Zeus takes the signal instantly, his tongue reaching out to greet yours between your locked kiss. A little moan rumbles from the back of your throat, purring on his lips. His kiss is so captivating, it still makes your knees weak.

You draw back from the kiss as his lips soften on yours, your eyes fluttering open to smile back at his smug grin. ‘Happy anniversary,’ you whisper to his lips, before leaning back enough for him to see your present for him. 

His eyes slide down your body leaning forward over his lap, and widen as he absorbs the sight before him. His mouth falls agape, the corners tilting up to form a minuscule awestruck smile. ‘This is all for me?’ 

‘Just for you,’ you murmur to him. 

His hands find your waist, his fingers kneading your flesh and scratching at the delicate lace of the garter belt. His eyes fix on your chest, at the dark line nestling between your breasts. A coaxing pull through his fingers draws you closer to him, pulls you into his lap, your legs straddling his thighs. 

Your hands slide up his chest, over his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him, a gentle press of warm lips. Those lips that are yours, that belong to no one but you. Those lips that avidly try to claim yours, that widen without prompt, that want to lead, but you will not allow. He can try to take control, but this is your chance to dominate him. Or at least try to. You lead the kiss, pulling back slightly to deny him whenever he tries to steer or push too fast. A little groan, almost a whimper, breaks from his throat as you deny him again, but he learns fast and obediently lets you lead. 

His hand grazes up from your waist towards your bra, his warm skin dragging over your bare flesh, slowly, waiting for you to deny him again, until it reaches the intricate lace surfacing the sturdy padding of the push up bra. This you can permit. He’s allowed to touch your breasts. They are his, after all. His fingers flex, squeezing tight around the firm fabric and supple flesh beneath. A moan rumbles from him through his kiss and he adjusts his hand, his fingertips spreading over your soft skin. His other hand mirrors the first, reaching up to cup your breast, mould around your tender flesh, squeeze your skin under his fingers and palm. 

The bra is just a barrier in the way. As sexy as it is, perhaps it would be better to get rid of it. 

Zeus has other plans. While your lips remain locked over his, tender, soft kisses between wet lips, even though he desperately tries to coax more from your mouth, his hands cross to one side, fingers slipping into the cup of your bra to lift out most of the soft flesh of your breast, or enough at least to bare your nipple to the cool night air. He switches back to the other side, using both hands to tug the bra cup down and lift out your breast. The tight bra pushes your breasts together, your cleavage now greatly overstated, much to Zeus’ delight. His palms find each of your breasts again and gently squeeze, his warm touch electrifying your sensitive nipples, drawing a smile from your lips. He steals another firm kiss before breaking away and bowing his head down. 

You sit up a little straighter, allowing him access to play with your breasts. The giddy smile clings in his eyes, hiding beneath his steel blue bangs. He leans forward, running the flat of his tongue over one tender nipple before latching his mouth around it, sucking hard. 

‘Oh shit.’

A sharp breath and slight curse slip from your mouth as your hands weave into his thick hair. You pull him closer, holding his head to your chest as his tongue swirls over your skin, his teeth taking more of your flesh into his mouth, then slowly drawing away, over and over. Your body tightens, fingers clenching on the back of his head, holding him close to you. His eyes flick up to yours as his seal on your skin breaks, drawing your nipple out between his teeth, a tight, sharp exhilarating pull in your breast as his tongue flicks back and forth over the sensitive skin. A soft little whimper pulls from your throat, watching your devilish boyfriend toy with your body, his cobalt eyes fixed on yours. He finishes with a suckling kiss to your nipple, before crossing to the other one, his lips brushing across your chest and pausing a moment to inhale with the lower half of his face buried in your cleavage. Your hands remain fixed in his soft fluffy hair, but there’s no need to guide or direct, you let him enjoy playing with your body. It is his present.

He finds your other nipple, starting with soft kisses and little licks. His tender touches have your nipple hard in no time, and there is something starting to stir a little lower in your body. His fingers squeeze, pulling your breast forward for him to latch on to, while his other hand gently rolls your aching nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He sucks a little harder, as if trying to draw milk from you, sending a tingle right into the centre of your chest. ‘Ohh!’ Your fingers clench in his hair. It might almost hurt, but it feels painfully good. 

His hand below his mouth falls away, slipping out from between your bodies and wraps around behind you, smoothing across your bare ass. While he continues to suck and tweak your nipples, his fingers squeeze the flesh of your ass. Your hips start to roll with the pull of his hand behind you, and you feel the press of his hard erection through his pants between your legs. A shiver runs through you, that touch so close to your excited clit. The tight lace between your thighs brings a whole new sensation, a little buzz between it and the fabric of his uniform with each movement of your hips. 

Every roll of your ass brushes your panties over his erection, so close to your clit, but not quite there. His hand on your ass squeezes in rhythm, his mouth and fingers on your nipples pull and stretch, driving an aching need into you. It’s so close to hitting every button, but its not enough. You could grind harder against him, but you don’t want to hurt him. It’s all too easy to press too hard and you know he doesn’t really enjoy that. So you must endure teasing yourself, the little vibrations of the lace against the tautness of his uniform coupled with his hands and mouth moulding and squeezing you enough to draw a needing heavy sigh from your lips. 

There is a wetness growing between your legs, a desire to have him inside you. Zeus exuded big dick energy for good reason, and while it had taken a little getting used to, you tend to have moments, whole days more often than not, when you want nothing more than his thick stiff cock to fill you up and stretch you out. The need starts to overcome you, his hands and mouth no longer enough. 

He has too many clothes on. 

The Night Class uniform, though it looks so good on his bronze skin, has far too many buttons. Thankfully, half of them are already undone. Your hands drop from his soft hair to the buttons on the front of his robe, working them undone one by one, ‘til you reach his belt. The belt is easy, a little lift and flick to pull the tail through the buckle and slip it open. The robe is free, your hands pushing it back off his body, fingertips brushing over his firm, curled abs. Pants next. Another belt, and you have to tilt your hips back, your ass pushing back into his hand, to slacken the belt. He groans into your chest as your ass fills his hand behind you, and he lifts it slightly before smacking it lightly up the softness of your ass cheek. He loves your ass, and it might be worthwhile to give him a show of it while you ride him. Second belt undone, you pull at the button and zip holding his pants to his firm hips. Once undone, you’re free to climb back off his lap. 

His hands release you as you find your feet again. Your hands keep hold of his pants and he lifts his hips enough for you to wiggle his tight pants down, pulling his jocks down with them, while his hands dive down the front of his pants to lift out his long thick cock and taut balls. 

‘Mm.’

Just the sight of him is enough to draw a moan from your lips. The gentle curve in his cock is evident, revealing just how hard he is for you. He runs his dark toned hand up the length of himself, heavy eyes on you, watching you lick your lips. He is big. Big enough that it will hurt if you’re not careful, if you’re not wet enough or in the wrong position, but god it feels good when he drives that thick snake into you. 

For good measure, to ensure there’s ample lubrication between you, you lean forward over his lap, sliding your mouth over his head. The feel of him in your mouth, forcing your mouth wide, your tongue cradling the soft underside of his head, your teeth drawn back so as not to hurt him, it’s a job you enjoy, but not what you want now. After a gentle suck, you draw back with a wet kiss, leaving a thick drop of saliva on the head of his cock. That will make it much easier for him to slide his way between your legs. 

You straighten up and turn around, glancing back over your shoulder as your hands cup your ass cheeks, stroking, massaging, bouncing. His eyes are all over you. ‘Yeah baby,’ you hear him whisper. His hand runs up and down his length again, slowly, watching as you perform for him. 

The thong is the last thing in the way, and there is no way of getting it off without first taking off the garter belt, or at least unclipping the suspenders from your stockings. But it doesn’t matter, because you can make a bit of a show of it, bending forward as you slide a finger under the thin strip of fabric that disappears between your ass cheeks, and lifting it to one side, revealing his prize. You have to pull it far to the side, to make sure it won’t slip back into place and end up hurting either of you. It’s not comfortable, but damn if it doesn’t feel sexy. 

Zeus slides down a little on the couch, his hips closer to the edge. It’s only a little awkward as you back it up, stepping out either side of his knees, and reach between your legs to take hold of him. He lets you take charge, his hands finding your ass again, thumbs hooking into the suspender straps and holding your thong to the side as you lower yourself down. His warm wet head finds your lips, and you pull him forward a little more to guide him inside you, breaking through into your body with a tightness that makes your breath hitch and a little moan slip from your mouth. You ease yourself down, hand drawing away, as his cock slides deeper into you. He keeps pushing your ass up and apart, forcing your back to arch until your hips come to his thighs, your clit is kissing his balls, and his whole cock is buried deep inside your hot wet pussy.

A low groan rumbles out of him. You raise off him, slowly to start with, easing him out before sliding back down again. He pushes on your ass again, squeezing your cheeks in his palms and forcing your back to arch, your body to bend forward, giving him a prime view of your pussy sliding over his cock. His head finds the end of your core, pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves on the inside of your clit. 

Your hands find his knees, holding yourself up, supporting your weight, as you rise and relax again. You find your limits, how far you can comfortably lift off him without him slipping out of you, how far you can sit down without your thighs twinging in pain. It’s not an easy position, but damn it is worth it. 

Your body starts to adjust to the stretch, the warmth that spreads out from your opening from the thickness of his sweet cock, but the fill you can never get used to. It verges on painful, and if you weren’t so damn wet for him maybe it would hurt, but right now, knowing how he is thoroughly enjoying watching your pussy swallow his cock, watching your ass bounce on his lap, there is no way it hurts. It feels impossibly good. Your clit brushes against his taut balls with each smack of your hips, while his cock strikes your g-spot rubbing against it before pushing into your cervix. Your body shudders with the pleasure driving into you, but you cannot stop. 

‘Fuck yes, baby,’ Zeus whispers with a groan running from his throat. ‘That’s so fucking good.’

A shiver runs through your chest. Zeus is almost always vocal when you have sex, he can’t help but run his mouth about how good it feels, or looks, or how badly he wants to feel you come. Maybe it bothered you a little at first, but now you can’t help but get off at him telling you how amazing your body feels. 

‘Fuck, your pussy is so creamy,’ he adds with a breathy moan. ‘You can’t let my cock go, I fuckin’ love how you grip me so tight.’

Tight is an understatement. It’s becoming hard to think, hard to focus on anything with his cock filling every inch of you. You can feel his cock is slick with your warm cum now, sliding easier deep inside and back out of you. You can picture in your mind his cock slick and shiny from your body’s reaction to him. 

‘Bounce that ass baby, fuck that’s it.’

His hands relax on your ass a little, letting your cheeks move freely, smacking against his hips.

‘Oh fuck that’s so fucking hot,’ he groans. ‘If you keep doing that, you’ll make me come.’

That’s a lie, he never comes that fast, but damn if the idea of him coming at the sight of your bouncing ass and wet pussy swallowing his cock isn’t fucking hot. Your breath is coming heavier, from the exertion of your movements, from the ecstasy of your pleasure. You bite your lip, a little moan coming from you. Your legs are starting to get sore, but you don’t want to give up yet. 

His hands take your hips, holding at the bend between your thighs and waist. He shuffles beneath you, his feet widening and slowly starts to raise his hips as you bring yours down, thrusting up to greet you. 

‘Mm.’

‘Fuuck.’

He groans, you moan. His hips move faster, his hands guide your movement. The angle has changed slightly, no longer rubbing your g-spot, but your clit is now pressing harder against his balls. You swiftly slip a hand between your legs, spreading your lips open a little, and each smack of his hips against yours brings a kiss from your firm clit to his soft sack. Cum has soaked from your pussy down your lips, your clit hot and wet. 

‘Fuck, yes!’ a high whimper slips from your lips. 

Your legs start to cramp, but there is no way you can stop this now. Not as you stumble with his hard thrust, each stroke of his cock filling you, each smack of your pussy against him, towards your orgasm. It is pain, but it is so close to absolute pleasure. 

Zeus pulls on your hips. His tight grip jolts you to a stop, with your hard clit nestled between his balls and your ass cupped into his hips. He wraps one arm around your waist, the other pushing himself up right. ‘My turn baby,’ he whispers. He rolls, flipping you over and forcing you into the couch.

Your knees find the soft cushions beneath you, your chest pressed into the back of the couch, hands gripping the top. He remains fixed inside you as he finds his feet, drawing your hips back into his. His pants drop to the floor with a heavy clatter of the metal belt ornament, and you glance back to see him kick one foot free of the pants, lifting his leg to place it on the couch beside you. 

‘You ready baby?’ His smug grin is fixed in place, his eyes heavy with lust. 

‘Yes, please.’ Your voice is higher than normal, a whimpering beg. 

His hips jerk back and slam forward. 

‘Fuck!’ you yelp. 

Given the chance to take control, Zeus is never shy about how he likes to fuck. Hard and fast is the Pinnacle of All Creations, and combined with his sheer size, his girth and length, it makes for an incredible ride. His hips slam harder into your ass, his cock rams deeper into you, his breathing comes heavier and his hands hold you steady, keeping you exactly where he wants to take your creamy pussy. Each smack of his hips against your ass shakes your whole body. The couch even starts to grind across the floor with the force of his body fucking yours. Your head rolls back, your body arches into his, and it is all you can do to hold on and enjoy him pounding your pussy. A yelp, a cry, a strangled moan slips your lips with every thrust. The poor bastards in the dorms either side have no doubt heard your screams of ecstasy, but there is no way you can hold back when Zeus wants to fuck your brains out. 

His right hand slips away from your hips and his movements ease, if only a tiny bit, to compensate for the reduced hold. It becomes obvious what he is doing when he reaches around, underneath your hips, between your legs, two saliva-slickened fingers slipping between your lips. 

Your body curls forward, bowing to the tingling buzz running through you, tightening your abdomen, as he caresses your raised clit with warm wet fingers. ‘Oh fuck!’ you whimper. 

‘That’s it baby,’ Zeus groans. ‘Come for me. Come on my cock.’

You bury your head in the couch, back curled up like a cat, cheek pressed against the fabric. Desperation takes over you, feeling his warm fingers stroke side to side over your clit, his hard cock still fucking you senseless.  _Come on his cock_ . Yes, that sounds like an amazing idea. 

‘Ohh,’ you whimper, unable to shut your mouth, hanging open in pleasure. 

He rubs faster, fucks deeper, tilting his hips up to find a new angle. Your body wants to curl up, as he drags you closer to your orgasm. Everything aches, your legs, your hips, your head, your  _teeth_ . ‘Fuck, Zeus!’

‘Yes, baby, yes,’ he groans. ‘I want to feel your tight pussy squeeze my cock.’

Your breath comes heavy and fast, gasping, yelping, moaning, squealing. Tension is filling your abdomen, your entire body. So close it almost hurts. 

‘Scream for me baby,’ Zeus pants. ‘I wanna make you scream when you come on my cock.’

‘Yes!’ you beg. ‘Fuck, don’t stop!’

Zeus obeys, his cock driving deeper into you, his fingers working harder, faster, until your body explodes into bliss. 

‘FUCK!’

Your whole body convulses. Your legs shake and your hips buck, but Zeus doesn’t relent. Your hands feel like they could tear the couch apart with every wave of ecstasy rolling through you. Your body trembles and writhes, but Zeus does not let go, still hammering into you, still stroking every last drop of your orgasm out of your clit as you scream, high and loud. 

‘Oh, fuck!’ 

He curses as his body buckles. His rhythm falters, his fingers twitch as your clit starts to burn painfully and your body throbs. Or perhaps that’s him. His hips jam into your ass once more, but he doesn’t pull away, instead bending forward to curl over the top of you. His heartbeat hammers away at your back, and you find that it’s not just your body throbbing, the wetness inside you intensifying with his cum. 

‘Shit,’ he whispers against the back of your neck. ‘I’m sorry baby.’ He is panting heavily. ‘I couldn’t pull out.’

A smile and a giggle lights up your face while you try to catch your breath. ‘It’s okay,’ you whisper, happy that at least he seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself. ‘Happy anniversary.’ Your head is pounding, your whole body still running high, tingling with delight.

His lips form a bright smile at the back of your neck. He kisses you once, gently, his lips soft on your neck, then whispers, ‘fuck I love you.’

Both his arms wrap around your waist, then without warning, he rolls to the side, still fixed inside you as his erection begins to soften, holding you in against his body. You are completely content, satisfied and relaxed, pinned between Zeus and the back of the couch, probably crumpling his students exam papers. 


End file.
